Contractual Aristocracy
Contractual Aristocracy is Aurelia's third skill tree. This skill tree focuses on bonuses derived from having a contract with another player. Her other skill trees are The Huntress and Cold Money. Skills ;Tier 1 *Duchess - Killing an enemy grants you a stack of Duchess. You gain increased Accuracy for each stack of Duchess. All stacks of Duchess are lost upon your death or the death of your Servant. *Contractual Obligations - Hold Melee to present a Contract to allies. If an ally signs the Contract by melee attacking you, they become your Servant. The Servant gains increased Shield Capacity while your Contract is in effect. This Contract is terminated only upon the death of either party. You may only be involved in a single Contract at a time, and may not offer a new Contract while bound by a pre-existing Contract. *Valet - When your Servant kills an enemy, you gain a stack of Valet. You and your Servant gain increased Reload Speed for each stack of Valet. All stacks of Valet are lost upon termination of your Contract. Valet does nothing when you do not have a Servant. ;Tier 2 *Protect Your Assets - Increases Shield Capacity and Max Health for you and your Servant. You must have a Servant for this skill to work. *You First - Killing an enemy restores a portion of your Servant's Shield. *Quality Not Quantity - Increases Gun Damage and Fire Rate when using guns of Blue Rarity or greater. Decreases Gun Damage and Fire Rate when using guns of Green Rarity or lesser. ;Tier 3 *Excellent Shot, Madam - Enemies damaged by your Servant become Set Up. Damaging an enemy who is Set Up deals Cryo Damage to that enemy, consuming Set Up in the process. You may only trigger Excellent Shot, Madam once every few seconds. The Cryo Damage dealt is based on your level. Set Up cannot be applied nor consumed if either party is in a vehicle. ;Tier 4 *Next to Cleanliness - Increases Gun Damage and Reload Speed with all guns that are not Incendiary, Corrosive, or Explosive. *All Glory to the Master - Killing an enemy who was first damaged by your Servant converts one stack of Valet into one stack of Glory. You and your Servant gain increased Critical Hit Damage for each stack of Glory you have. All stacks of Glory are lost upon termination of your Contract. *Keep Your Chin Up - While bound by a Contract wherein you are the Master, Kills made by either party bound by your Contract restore Health to the Second Party. Keep Your Chin Up does not restore Health if Either party is in a vehicle. ;Tier 5 *Podsnappery - Improves Shield Recharge Delay and Fire Rate with all gun types. The lower your health is, the greater the bonuses. *Save the Queen - When an enemy melee attacks you, they become marked with Save the Queen. If your Servant damages a marked enemy, that enemy suffers Cryo Damage and the mark is consumed. Your Servant may only trigger Save the Queen once every few seconds. Save the Queen does not function without a Servant. ;Tier 6 *A Backhand to Remember - Melee Override. Press RS/V to preform a Backhand to Remember. Backhanded enemies are knocked back and suffer Cryo Damage. Backhanding enemies highly motivates you and your allies, granting increased Movement Speed and Reload Speed for a short time. This ability has a cooldown. Backhands from multiple players have diminishing returns with their bonuses. ru:Контрактная аристократия Category:Skills Category:Aurelia skills